Action Comics (Vol 1) 886
Synopsis for "Divine Spark: Part-4" In one of Kara Zor-El's 'City Fortresses' (one of hundreds of apartments she has scattered across the globe), Chris is saddened that society hates them as Kryptonians, Thara reminds him they are far more as demi gods. Despite his misgivings he decides to experience the Book of Rao Sunstone holobook. It goes through Kryptonian history and explains the story of the godling's love and of a mysterious third godling. When Chris returns from the book he is astounded to realize he IS Nightwing but his godling soul is trapped inside the Phantom Zone. Chris is determined to have his soul back so it can reunite with Flamebird and he with Thara. One problem the Phantom Zone is dead... Chris finally gives in to Thara and admits his love. They make love with a shadowy figure indulging in voyeuristic pleasure. Thara awakens to be greeted by Jax-Ur/Dr. Pillings/the third godling who demands that they return to his Egyptian temple to pay the debt of saving Chris from his age disease. Thara lies that Flamebird is guiding them to the temple of Ur however, by the time Chris realizes he's been tricked into it, he's face to face with Jax-Ur! Remember when Kara grew Sunstone blades? Suddenly the same thing happens to Chris a hidden viral command Jax-Ur implanted to incapacitate him in front of what appears to be a giant Phantom Zone viewer. Jax-Ur opens the window and a glowing hand the hand of Rao himself springs forth for his godling family! To be continued... Appearing in "Divine Spark: Part-4 Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Jax-Ur Other Characters *Rao (Appears in Flashback Only) *Vohc (Appears in Flashback Only) Locations *'Hong Kong' *'Dhi Qar Province, Iraq' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Eight" The Shadowpact learns from Captain Atom's situation and also showing their complete knowledge on Mirabai and the world she hails from known as Sorcerers' World. It is explained that Sorcerers' World is the heart for all magic on Earth and all other dimensions and alternate worlds including Gemworld, the Fifth Dimension, Myrra, the Land of Nightshades, The Green, The Red, and even Hell (though, only up to the gates). Captain Atom desire a way back to Sorcerers' World in order to help the resistance and correct his past mistakes. Mon-El then tells Atom that he may have a notion that could help him, but doesn't reveal it until he is sure it would work. After Mon-El left, the Shadowpact informs Captain Atom that given his Dilustel skin that repels magic, it is impossible for him to travel to Sorcerers' World or through any other magical dimensions as he would be expel from entering. Hal Jordan also talks down the idea of using General Lane's gateways that brought Major Force into and out of Sorcerers' World from alerting Lane. Fortunately, Detective Chimp think it through and knows another way... Instructed by Detective Chimp, Nathaniel is told to go into China while avoiding the nation's government-sponsored metahumans (specifically the Great Ten) as possible, and then traveling to the Himalayas and find a hard-to-find cavern. Once discovering it, Atom is to head inside and heading to the underground world of Skartaris. Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Eight" Featured Characters *Captain Atom Supporting Characters *Mon-El *Justice League of America *Green Lantern *Cyborg *Shadowpact *Detective Chimp *Ragman *The Enchantress *Blue Devil Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Amethyst (As an Illusion Only) *Etrigan (As an Illusion Only) *Nightmaster (As an Illusion Only) *Nightshade (As an Illusion Only) *Parliament of Trees (As an Illusion Only) *Qwsp (As an Illusion Only) *Great Ten (Cameo) *August General in Iron (Cameo) *Socialist Red Guardsman (Cameo) *Ghost Fox Killer (Cameo) Locations *Justice League Satellite *'China' *Skartaris Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_886 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-divine-spark-part-four/37-196735/ 886 886